Seiyo Academy of The Arts republished
by Holy Angel Heart
Summary: Sorry I had to republish it. Amu is enrolling to the academy where she meets the guardians. She enrolls as many thigs, but what happens when she becomes the pianist for a perverted violinist we all know and love? Being continued.
1. Breakfast

~Normal P.O.V~

"Amu-Chan!" Amu's Mom Called from downstairs. "Breakfast is ready!"

"Coming….be there in a minute!" Amu called from her closet.

"Today's going to be a new start." Miki said, while sketching Amu's outfit for the day.

"Yup! Go, go, Amu-Chan!" Ran cheered while grinning really big.

"Hurry up or you're going to be late desu!' Su said while smiling.

"Finished! Now drew, draw, drawn!" Miki shouts. A blue light starts to form around Amu's body. A black t-shirt with a red rose pattern, and a black and red checkered skirt appeared out of the light. **(A/N lolz sorry if it's too plain ^-^)**

"Thanks Miki!" Amu said while smiling towards her blue-haired chara. As she walks towards the door, it opens and whacks Amu in her face.

~Amu's P.O.V.~

'_ouch'_ Amu thought while rubbing her cheek. Amu opens her eyes to see a shocked 5 year old in front of her.

"Onee-Chan! I'm Soarry!" Ami cries from accidentally smacking her sisters face.

"-Sigh- it's okay Ami it doesn't hurt." I say while standing up to pick up the little girl. "Now, why did you come upstairs for?"

"You're late for breakfast, and your frewn is here already." Ami recites while smiling innocently. Amu's eyes widen at this newly found information.

"Oh, she's here already" Amu walks down the stairs still having Ami in her arms.

"Ohayo mama" Amu swift fully kisses her mother on the cheek and hands Ami to her.

"Ohayo Amu-Chan, are you going to eat your breakfast your friend is already eating"

Mama said while gesturing to my short blond-haired friend.

"Nice of you to finally join us" Rima retorts bluntly without looking up from her plate.

"Ohayo to you too" I say smiling at Rima's blunt statement. She continues eating, but I notice a faint trace of a small on her lips. She notices this and frowns immediately hoping I hadn't notice her smile.

'_She's so cute!'_ I chuckled, and began eating my green eggs and ham.**(lol haha sorry it's too funny to resist)** "Mama…"

"Yes, my dear?" my mama asks while popping her head out from the kitchen.

"Why are there green eggs and ham on my plate?" I question. _'Hmmm.. She probably only made it because Ami wanted to taste green eggs and ham from the book Green Eggs and Ham by Dr. Seuss.__** (Awesome book by the way! ;) If you haven't read it yet you should!)**_

"Well Ami asked for it so I thought it would be a great educational experience for her!" Mama smiles sweetly before saying "Aren't you two going to be late if you don't leave soon? It's already 8:00 am. You have to be at the academy by 10:00 and it's an hour drive from here."

"Yeah, we'll be leaving now Mama thanks for the breakfast!" I say while picking up mine and Rima's plate and placing it gently so it doesn't crack …again.

"Goodbye Mrs. Hinamori" Rima smiles and hugs my mom and Ami before leaving.

"We'll see you when the weekend comes Mama!" I shout "And tell dad sorry that I couldn't wait for him, Bye!" I shout while walking out the door.

"Finally! It was hard trying to hide from your sister." Kusukusu says while giggling

"Yeah, I thought she'd catch us and dress us up again" All of my charas say while shivering at the old memory.

~_Flashback- Normal P.O.V.~_

"_Onee-Chan can I pwease play with your charas" Ami said with the cutest puppy-dog eyes she could muster._

"_Sure why not.-yawn- Knock your-self out" Amu says not caring to see what she'll do with her 3 charas._

_For 3 hours Ami has dressed Ran, Miki, and Su in the most frilliest outfits she could fine. (only Su liked it since she's the most "girly" one out of the three.)_

"_O.M.G." Were the only words that would escape the shocked Amu's mouth._

"_Do you like the new outfits I got your twee charas to wear? Ami asks with a very innocent look on her cute features._

" _Like them….? I love them!" she said trying to hold back her laughter._

"_You do?!" They all said. Well Ami squeeked and the others gaped in horror._

"_Yup! It's addoorrraable!….. Hehehehehe…." All of a sudden all hell broke loose and Amu started rolling while laughing uncontrollably._

"_Shut-up!" The three blushing and angry charas screamed._

"_Yikes! Well cya gotta go ..hehe." Amu said quickly before the three charas could catch her._

"_Amu You better run!" They all chase after the pinkette with a very sinister aura._

_~End of Flashback~_

"Haha I'll remember to give her the three of you for the day if you misbehave" I say while a tiny evil glint appears in my eyes.

"NOOO! We'll be good! Super Good, please **NEVER** do that!" They all shout like I just gave them to the devil.

"Okay I won't I promise" I say while twisting my fingers. _'Just incase that will be there worst punishment"_

"We better get going. It's getting late." Rima said after grabbing my arm. As we walk faster I notice a black car which Rima pushes me into.

"Are you ready for your first day of school Ms. Mashiro-san?" The driver asks.

"Yes step on it. We're heading to Seiyo Academy of Arts" As she said that the driver did exactly as he was told.

'_Here we go ….. Of to the Academy. " I thought nervously "Let my new start begin." _


	2. The Car Ride

_**________________________________________________________________________**_

_**~Recap~**_

'_Here we go ….. Of to the Academy. " I thought nervously "Let my new start begin." _

_**~ End Of Recap~**_

_**________________________________________________________________________**_

~ Amu's P.O.V~

After being pushed into the black car which by the way was a black bmw **m3**

My charas and Kusukusu fell asleep in the first 10 minutes. Rima fell asleep 5 minutes after them. So here I am awake, by myself, and alone. So to occupy my time I take out my sketchbook. I had to by a new one because the other one is filled with sketches and doodles I created in my free time.

' _Hmm …. What should I draw this time?' _I thought to my self. _'Ah, I know!' _I thought.

So for the next 30 minutes or so, I would occasionally look up to see where we were, and look at there faces, then quickly start sketching right after. This cycle continued again and again until I was finished.

"Finally, I'm done!" I whispered so I wouldn't wake them up. Unfortunately Miki woke up to my sudden out burst.

"Wah…. Are we there yet?" She asked sleepily while stretching.

"Nope, not yet." I said answering her sleepy question.

More awake now she asked, "So what with the sudden out burst?"

"Nothing, I just finished my sketch." I said while shrugging.

"Oh, What did you draw this time?" She asked.

"Um… Here" I said before showing her the drawing I did.

"Whoa." Was the only thing she could say after analyzing my 30 minute sketch.

"This is awesome Amu!" She half whispered, and half shouted.

"Shhh" I said "Don't wake them up got it" I ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" She said while saluting.

I giggled while nodding.

"So your drawing skills really have gotten better, huh?" She asked, while pointing at the sketch, which by the way was a sketch of the 3 of them sleeping.** ( A/N Did anyone guess it was them that Amu sketched?)**

"Yeah, I guess." I said while blushing.

"Well you did take advantage of having 3 charas." She said while smiling at me.

"I wouldn't really say I was taking advantage of you guys." I said disapprovingly . "Well shouldn't I try to find my would-be self?" I questioned

"I guess you're right." she aid considering it. "Well at least we know all of you efforts didn't go to waste!" She exclaimed. "You attending this academy is proof of your achievements!"

"Yeah it's all thanks to you 3 I was able to be accepted." I said smiling

_x~ Flashback ~x_

"_Amu! Come on 5 more laps!" Ran shouted while flying beside Amu's sweating head._

"_But! *gasp* I just ran 15 *gasp* laps already" Amu said between gasps._

"_This is for you training Amu!" Ran shouted at the tired pinkette._

"_Fine." Amu said stubbornly._

_~x 5 Laps Later x~_

"_Huff… Huff… Finished!" Amu shouted very tiredly._

"_Good job Amu- Chan!" Ran cheered. "Next you have piano, art and home economics next!"_

"_Yeah, yeah I know just let me rest." Amu said._

"_NO! Get going NOW! You still have that acting session with Rima, and you know how they get when you're late!" She half shouted, half screamed at Amu._

"_FINE!! You guys can be so BOSY!!" She Shouted back while slouching away._

"_Stop slouching, and RUN!!" Ran shouted._

_Amu immediately ran at THAT out burst._

_x~ End Of Flashback x~_

'_That was pretty harsh but fun too!' _I thought.

"Nah." Was all she could say while blushing.

'_They're so cute when they blush!'_ I thought.

"Well ….. How long have we been sleeping? She asked.

"About 30 minutes I guess maybe 40 minutes to the max." I stated

"Well ….. It was a good nap" She said

"I can tell just by looking at the sketch." Was all I could say.

"Hmmm…" She said while looking at the sketch once more. "I guess you're right." She whispered.

"Yep." I said. "We should be there by now-" I said but was interrupted by a sudden stop. I peered out the class wondering if we had finally made it to the academy.

"Miss Hinamori-san we have arrived at the academy. Would you like me to escort you out?" The driver asked while rolling down the glass separating the front and back seats.

"No, Its okay… I'll wake up Rima." I said to the driver.

"Hai. As you wish." He said while nodding.

"Oi, Rima wake up!" I shouted to the sleeping shorty.

"ZZZZZzzzz" She was still sleeping.

'_I never knew she was a heavy sleeper.' _I thought. _'Hmmm how should I wake her up…. Ah, I know.' _I thought smirking evilly towards the end.

"Oh, Rima if you don't wake up in 3 seconds ……" I said, and started counting 3 seconds later. "Oh , well too bad for you. 3...2...1..." I said before shouting. "RIMA WAKE UP!!"

Right next to her ear too!

"WAHH!!!" Rima screamed, while jumping up and hitting her head on the ceiling. (Also the driver jumped at the sudden out burst!) **(A/N Poor driver! Lolz!)**

The other 3 charas wake up with a sudden jolt, looking around cautiously they spot a fuming Rima.

"WHAT THE FUCK AMU?" She shouted. At the same time she started rubbing her now hurting head.

"Well you wouldn't wake up." I said bluntly.

"Didn't mean you had to shout! I almost had a heart attack!" She shouted.

"Sorry." was all I could say. _' I should've taken a picture of her sudden awakening ha-ha.'_ I thought, unknowingly smiling at that thought.

"What are you smiling at?" Rima questioned angrily.

"Nothing you should know of." I answered. _'You'd probably kill me if you found out…'_ I thought.

"So… Where are we?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. We're finally arrived at the academy." I answered.

"Finally!" Rima and the other charas exclaimed.

"That was a good nap." The charas said while stretching.

"Yup." Was all Rima could say.

"Oi! Driver open my door for me!" Rima shouted at the anticipated driver.

"Hai Mashiro- san! Right away!" The driver answered.

"Finally" Was Rima's response. As she got out of the car. Following behind the other charas except for Miki who was waiting by me.

"Hurry up and get out of the car Amu!" She said waiting for me by the sidewalk in front of the gates of the academy.

"Hai!" I said before jumping out of the black BMW.

As I turn around to face I notice her gaping at something.

"What are you looking at Rima-" I said before noticing what she was gaping at. Which was the academy.

"O.M.F.G!" Was all I could say being how shocked I was. "It's Freaking HUGE!" I exclaimed. While staring at the sign that says " Seiyo Academy Of The arts" In big letters.

After the both of us recovered from our shocked state. We said our goodbyes to the driver. As we did that the gates some how opened by it self. So taking this chance me and Rima walked into the academy. As we did so the gates closed by themselves.

'_That's just plain freaky!' _I thought cowardly.

"Let's go to the office and check in." Rima stated.

"H- hai." I said walking along side her through the yellow brick road. **(A/N: HAHA yellow brick road.)**

~ Normal P.O.V.~

Amu and Rima walk through the school grounds in search of the office. Doing so they quickly found out the school was an elite school for rich kids. Rima of course wasn't disturbed by this seeing how she's rich and all. Amu on the other hand was taken aback since she had no idea it was. They soon get lost after 10 minutes and grew tired. Well mostly Rima anyway. After taking a break they turn around and BAM! They come face to face with a purple haired boy with a purple haired chara.


	3. AUTHORS NOTE!

**AUTHORS NOTE: WAHHH!!!! SOMETHING WAS WRONG WITH THE STORY!!!! SO I DELETED IT AND RPOSTED IT! SORRY!!!! PLEASE CHECK IT OUT AGAIN AND ILL TRY TO FINISH THE NEXT ONE SOON!!!!**


	4. Nadeshiko?

**Holy Angel Heart: GRRRR!!!**

**Kite: What's wrong with you?**

**Holy Angel Heart: What's wrong with me?! I had to firkin delete the story cuz it said it wasn't there so now I republished it and it says it's not there AGAIN!!!**

**Amu: Oh. Yeah I'd be mad too!**

**Holy Angel Heart: Yeah now I kind of just want to quit the story all together!**

**Amu& Ikuto & everyone: NOOOO!!!!!**

**Holy Angel Heart: Well it's not my fault! Dam nit someone just do the disclaimer please~**

**Yoru: Holy Angel Heart doesn't own Shugo Chara! Or any of it's characters!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

_**RECAP**_

_After taking a break they turn around and BAM! They come face to face with a purple haired boy with a purple haired chara._

_**END OF RECAP**_

_**________________________________________________________________________**_

X~ Nagihiko's P.O.V. ~X

I was in my Japanese dance class when I was called in to go to the front office by the Founding King. Well all of the guardians were but for some reason only I was available.

Not that I'm complaining or anything, yeah I don't really want to skip on my lessons well they aren't lessons since today we don't have any but I need to practice. I'm okay with going because it's the Founding Kings request so I have to go.

Once I got to the office which was pretty far away from my practice spot. The secretary- Mrs. Matsumoto lead me the way to the Founding King's office. His office is pretty big well it has to be since he IS the Founding King.

"Sir, Mr. Nagihiko-san is here at your request just like you ask." Mrs. Matsumoto said trying to get the King's attention. I think I could sense an irritable edge to her voice.

"Yes, thank you very much Mrs. Matsumoto." He replied to the irritated secretary. "You may leave if you please." He said smiling very politely.

"Yes, I will take my leave them." She said as she bowed. "Call me when you have a request."

"Yes, of course I will." The King said. But when he said that his eyes looked amused like he was remembering an inside joke.

"So Nagihiko…. Can you do me a favor." He asked me. While offering me to take a seat.

I took the seat closest to his desk which by the way was a mahogany chair really nice, expensive furniture.

"Matters on what your asking, sir." I said cautious. _'I don't want to do anything weird like his last request…. Ugh I don't even want to remember it. Lets just say it involved me, and 2 other guardians wearing skirts…..' _I thought while shivering.

"Well it's nothing weird like last time ..heh …heh." He said while trying to hold his laughter.

"Hopefully it's not." I said trying my hardest not to do anything illegal or do something like put him in a skirt like he did to me.

"Uh- hum." He said trying to clear his throat. "I actually want you to pick up 2 new students that came today."

"Oh. Where are they?" I questioned.

"They… they got lost trying to look for the office." He said guiltily. "I was suppose to call you earlier so you could pick them up at the gate for me."

"Oh. What are there names?" I asked so I will know what to look for.

"There's no need for that." He said smiling." You can tell it's them with one glance."

'_He's up to something again … I inwardly sigh…'_ I thought. "Fine I'll be on my way then." I said.

"See ya!" he said happily. As I walked off I noticed a pink haired and a short wavy-haired girl bumping into a blue haired teen.

X~ Amu's P.O.V ~X

Oh wait did I say purple? Oops no this guys hair is midnight blue. It looked like purple at first for some reason. _'Ah maybe he could give us some directions.' _I thought.

"Hey can you give us some directions?" I said ._'Shit my cool and spicy façade went up automatically.' _I thought to myself.

The boy looked down on me and glared at me . I was of course taken aback by his actions. I mean his eyes held mine in a tight lock so we ended up just staring at each other. Well until he started smirking which by the way made my blood boil.

"Watch where your going shorty." He said with that freaking smirk still on his face. Of course I blushed at his statement, but not from embarrassment but from complete anger. Ok and I was embarrassed too just a little but I was more angry though.

"Like hell I will. You should be the one watching where your going. We weren't the one walking into people." I said to the blue haired dude through gritted teeth. "And for your information I'm not that short I'm average height for my age."

"Hmm…" He said lost in thought while raising one eyebrow. "And how old would that be 12 or something?" he asked.

"Like hell. Why the fuck should I tell you. It's none of your business anyway." I replied.

"I guess your right." He said too quietly it sounded like he was talking to himself. Weird dude.

"Well like my first questioned." I said obviously annoyed. "Can you please give me directions?"

"Why should I?" He asked raising his eyebrows once again, but this time while smirking.

'_Jerk. He's smirking again, I just want to rip that smirk right off his face already.'_ I thought to myself.

"Becau- " I said but was cut off by a hand over my mouth.

"Well that's my job sorry that I'm late." A purple haired boy said loud enough for the rest of us to hear.

"Ikuto you can leave now." The boy said in a calm urgent voice, yet so elegant and sweet.

"What do you want Nagihiko?" The blue haired boy I guess named Ikuto said annoyed.

"I was sent from the Founding King to come and get these two new students and bring them to the office." He restated slightly annoyed hardly noticeable in his calm voice.

Now Ikuto's sapphire eyes held mine once again, curiousness clearly visible in the dark depths of his soul.

"You're the new students everyone is talking about?" He questioned me.

"Uh. I guess?" I asked feeling utterly stupid.

"That's not an answer." He stated.

"Sorry.' I murmured.

"Okay Amu- Chan I'll show you the way to the office." He said. Then it hit me. The reason so clear how could I possibly not notice it before. With this new found speculation I was found frozen in place. Of course by doing this everyone was worried I had died or something. Rima started tugging on my sleeve.

"Amu, are you okay?" She questioned glaring at Nagihiko. I wanted to say something but nothing would come out. So I cleared my throat and spoke.

"Nadeshiko?"

________________________________________________________________________

**H.A.H: Finally I'm finished!**

**Audience: claps and applauses**

**Ikuto: Took you long enough.**

**Amu: NADESHIKO!**

**Nagihiko: Amu -Chan can you stop screaming Rima keeps on sending me glares.**

**Rima: *Holds Amu* Mine!**

**Nagihiko: *Sigh***

**H.A.H: Well school was fine today. But for last period (math) we had a sub and she was a total bitch!**

**Ikuto: Must've sucked!**

**H.A.H: You have no idea! I mean seriously she yelled at all three periods she had and sent people to the office jus cuz they didn't put theyre name on the w.s and shit she wanted us to write everything she wrote on the paper we could barely fit it and now we have like 4 worksheets that were suppose to be class work and one homework!**

**Ikuto: sucks to be you and your classmates**

**Suu: here have a cookie!**

**H.A.H: Thanks Suu!! *eats cookie***

**Suu! Np Desu!**

**H.A.H: well I guess my rants done! **

**Amu: If you want H.A.H to feel better and keep on writing the story then please review!**


	5. Truth? Or another Lie?

**Holy angel heart: *embarrassed* **

**Ikuto: What's wrong with you?**

**H.A.H: Nothing….**

**Amu: She's just embarrassed because she hasn't updated in a long time.**

**H.A.H: Yeah….. Gomen (lol is that how you spell it?) Sorry for the late update I've been sort of busy, well mostly lazy… he he…. Well I promise it will be faster hopefully….. I won't be ending the story since I made a commitment and I have to follow thru to the end and cuz I'm already thinking about another story line …… Oh yeah and if you got confuse with the last chapter …. It was originally going to be Nagihiko but I changed it to Ikuto so that he could come earlier than I planned and about Nadeshiko ….well you'll just have to find out Muahahaha!!**

**Amu: Wow you're already thinking about another story line….**

**H.A.H.: Yupperz! Lol thank you people who have reviewed my story and have given me advice… **Joker4ever, ChararacterClover, FrankiiCesca, Tchabita** A.**, Rubiibi Thank** You for your awesome reviews and advice!!! Please keep on reviewing!! **

**Ikuto: Someone do the disclaimer please!!**

**Rima & Nagihiko: Holy Angel Heart does NOT own Shugo Chara and whatever you hear that's already taken like Green Eggs and Ham!**

**On with the story~**

**________________________________________________________________________**

_**RECAP**_

"_Amu, are you okay?" She questioned glaring at Nagihiko. I wanted to say something but nothing would come out. So I cleared my throat and spoke._

"_You're Nadeshiko?"_

_**END OF RECAP**_

_**________________________________________________________________________**_

X~ Nagihiko's P.O.V. ~X

'_Wah- How could she ……?' _I thought looking at Amu with a confused expression.

"You're Nadeshiko… right?" She asked me with a serious, anxious expression after looking up from her feet.

X~ Amu's P.O.V. ~X

'_There's no way he's Nadeshiko my best friend before I met Rima.' I thought._

_~Flashback Normal P.O.V. ~_

"_There you are Nadeshiko!!!" A seven year old Amu shouted while running to a seven year old purple haired girl. That was currently swinging back and forth on the swing set in the park's playground that also had a slide, monkey bars, a sand box, a basket ball court, and is surrounded by grass and a bunch of huge green trees._

"_Hey Amu-Chan you're early for once." Nadeshiko said nodding approvingly._

"_He …he… Well I rushed Mama so I could get here early." Amu said while blushing and scratching the back of her head embarrassed._

"_Well come on and swing with me." Nadeshiko replied smiling and motioning for amu to swing with her._

"_OK!" Amu said quickly running over to the empty seat and started to swing with her best friend. For awhile all they did was swing and watch the clouds past slowly by._

"_Hey Amu-Chan…" Nadeshiko said after a long silence._

"_Yes…?" Amu asked while coming back to reality from her daze._

"_Do you want to see me dance?" Nadeshiko asked Amu worriedly._

"_Of course I do!!" Amu said excitedly with sparkles in her eyes._

"_Oh…ok." Nadeshiko said embarrassed also while blushing. Nadeshiko got up and patted her butt to get the dirt off. She ran towards the center of the park so it would be more like an actual performance. When Nadeshiko finished she smiled towards Amu._

"_Wow…" Amu said with a wowed expression._

"_You don't like it?" Nadeshiko asked Amu as she looked at the ground and found out that her shoes became quiet fascinating._

"_Like it…? I LOVED it!!!" A hyper Amu exclaimed with a huge smile that caused Nadeshiko to smile and blush._

"_Are you telling the truth? " Nadeshiko asked covering her eyes with her hair too embarrassed._

"_Of course your dancing is beautiful!!" Amu said._

"_Thanks Amu-Chan." Nadeshiko said while hugging Amu._

_x~ End of flashback ~x_

X~ Nagihiko's P.O.V. ~X

"Why do you think that?" I asked Amu turning completely towards her.

"Well you look exactly like my old best friend Nadeshiko… You're like the girl version of her so I uh…" She said getting nervous.

"Well to tell you the truth Nadeshiko is um … my… twin sister… yeah she's my identical twin sister." I said coming up with an excuse.

'_But the truth is…. I was actually a little girl' _I thought_. 'I mean I had to dress up as a girl since childhood because its tradition the men in our family go through in order to be more realistic Japanese dancers.' _I thought_._

"Really does that mean she's here?!" Amu asked with a hopeful expression that made me nervous and I started sweating under the pressure of Amu's stare.

"Uh… Well … no she went over seas for Japanese dancing…" I said to Amu looking from side to side so I wouldn't have to look into her eyes.

"Oh." Was all that Amu could say and became sad.

"Well at least she's happy." Amu said while scratching her head and looking at the ground, a blush forming on her cheeks.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to go to the office to meet Tsukasa?" Ikuto said out of the blue.

"Oh, yeah… Crap." I and Amu said after reality hit us and an anime sweat drop was formed behind Ikuto's and Rima's head.

"Let's go then Rima." Amu said walking towards Rima and snatching her hand walking to no where in particular.

"Oh… Where is the office again?" Amu said while stopping to find directions.

"Come on this way." I motioned her to follow me in the opposite direction. As Rima, Amu, and I walked off to the office I could hear Ikuto mumble something. I think it was "What a weird girl." or it was "This is going to be fun." or both but, since it's Ikuto Tsukiyomi he probably smirked when he said it.

X~ Ikuto's P.O.V. ~X

"So that's the new girls I heard about. Pink hair?*chuckle* this is going to be a fun interesting year. I wonder what her expression is going to be when she finds out…" I said to myself amused at the thought of what Amu's expression is going to be.

"Where we going now -nya?" Yoru whispered suddenly popping right besides my head seeming like he had a good time.

"I don't know… Where have you been?" I said while I walked through the gates of the academy with Yoru floating by my head.

"I chased the new girls' charas around the school grounds. *snicker* they must be exhausted. They were really mad when I was done I'm lucky I got away girls can be scary when angry. *shivers*" Yoru said before he sighed with relief.

"Oh they have charas too?" I asked putting my hands in my jacket pockets sounding uninterested.

"There's this really interesting blue haired one that's the most fun to play with - nya" Yoru said seeming to be engulf with the event that just occurred when he left my side. Soon silence was all that was between us because we had to walk through some alleyways, fences, and roofs in order to reach our desired destination: The Park.

As we finally reached the park we quickly walked towards our favorite tree in the farthest part of the park so we can have some peace and quiet to gather our thoughts. I lay down on the puffy grass surrounding the tree for comfort and shade. Since most people would be at work or in school right now there were only some people in the park so there was no one to disturb us and I quickly fell into a peaceful slumber.

X~ Amu's P.O.V. ~X

After we left Ikuto the three of us walked in silence. I would look around occasionally so I wouldn't get lost and so I could remember the path we took. It seems the office was in the front section of the school which was fairly close to the front entrance. The office was surrounded with bushes of roses and other beautiful flowers that smelt sweet and very floral. There was also a quite large fountain in front of the office surrounded by benches so people could sit and relax. The scenery was just plain beautiful and marvelous like a rich elite school should look like.

"Wow." Was all I could say? I'm not from a rich family so these types of things are new to me. For a person like me just getting the scholarship was incredible since I didn't even sign for it. It seems the principal just called my school giving them the info on how they wanted me to enroll and it seems Rima got the same thing.

"I know." Was Nagihiko's reply before we walked around the fountain to the entrance of the office? He guided us through the many rooms of the office which was all equipped with fancy furniture and different colored walls and kind people who are ready to help at any time. Then we finally got to the main room that had these large doors for an entrance.

"Amu- Chan and Rima- Chan are you ready to meet the principal that's in charge of this academy?" Nagihiko questioned us both.

"Ah, wait what happened to our charas?" I asked Rima suddenly aware of our missing charas.

"I don't know… They're probably just playing somewhere." Rima whispered.

"Well are you ready to go inside?" Nagihiko asked once more.

"Hai." We both shouted.

X~ Normal P.O.V. ~X

Somewhere far away on campus the lost charas was gasping for air.

"Wait. Where's Amu and Rima?" Miki suddenly wondered aloud causing all of there faces to go blank.

"Don't. Tell. Me. We're. Lost." They all said at once.

"CRAP!" They all shouted causing an echo and birds to fly out of trees.

To Be Continued…

________________________________________________________________________

**All the charas: WE'RE LOST???**

**H.A.H: Yeah, I decided that should be the ending of this chapter because I forgot to put you guys back in the dialogue so you're lost.**

**Yoru: *snicker* that's what you get for chasing me…**

**Ran, Miki, Su, And Kusukusu: GRRR!!! *they all started to chase Yoru."**

**H.A.H: Well I got to go I've got school tomorrow….**

**Rima & Amu: Please R&R and we'll see you next time…**

**Ikuto: Who knows how long that will be…?**

**Nagihiko: See Ya!!**


	6. Principal's Office

Holy Angel Heart: Hiya my readers!

Ikuto: You seem happy what happened?

H.A.H: He, he I don't have school tomorrow! Another day to be lazy!

Amu: Oh yeah tomorrow's a furlough day isn't it?

H.A.H: Yuppie!

Readers: What's a furlough day?

H.A.H: Good question! Since Hawaii is low in money right now( I think that's why) They're cutting the teachers pay and making less school days 17 Fridays actually for the rest of the year.

Readers: Whoa you're lucky!

H.A.H: Nah we aren't because that means more homework and they said we have to pass every class or we can't move on to the next grade.

Amu: And? Aren't you smart?

H.A.H: Well I guess … But since our school gets out the earliest of all High schools in Hawaii which is 1:20pm we have to pass! And teehee I miss school like every week even with furloughs so I have to bring my grades up which I'm doing!

Amu &Ikuto: OHHH…

H.A.H: Well the reason why I wanted to say that is because I'll TRY to update faster during furloughs… it's sort of hard since my mom is nagging about how I never leave the computer and it's irritating so she's making it worse!! So I apologize about my future lateness and suckish chapters! T_T

Amu: W- well why don't I do the disclaimer this time…?

H.A.H: *Raises hand up high*Can I do it teacher?! 

Ikuto &Amu: Since when was Amu- I a teacher?

H.A.H: Since I said it. *Suddenly was transported to a class room*

Ikuto &Amu: O_O

H.A.H: Teehee well I do not own Shugo Chara! Or anything I say I do not own! 

________________________________________________________________________

_RECAP_

"_**Crap!" They all shouted causing an echo and birds to fly out of trees.**_

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**END OF RECAP**_

_**________________________________________________________________________**_

~Amu's P.O.V. ~ 

"Whoa… This place is … breathtakingly beautiful" I said while blushing.

The principal's office was equipped with many pictures and a crème colored wallpaper. His furniture was probably the most expensive I've seen which well really is an achievement. The furniture had small carvings in them making it a master piece in more ways than one. We kept on walking forward but we we're stopped by another huge door. It slowly opened and revealed a handsome young man probably in his early thirties. Suddenly Nagihiko kneeled down as if he was addressing royalty.

"I have come with the new students Amu Hinamori and Rima Mashiro." He said while slowing getting up and smiling at the man. By my guess he was the principal.

"Good work Nagihiko- kun." He said smiling sweetly and gesturing towards the room ahead. "Miss Hinamori and Miss Mashiro please come this way so we can discuss your schedule and such. 

"Yes." We both said in unison. _'Wait don't tell me the previous room was the waiting room?!'_ I thought. 

As we followed the principal I noticed a huge glass window behind his big mahogany desk. The window itself was magnificent. The window showed a forest that had a few benches if you look closely. There were birds chirping everywhere also so butterflies would fly around too. It looked like an expensive painting come to life. But it was even more beautiful than that. We all took seats in very comfortable chairs in front of his desk but he didn't sit down in _his_ chair no instead he took a chair that was next to us and turned it so he could face all three of us at the same time. He gestured towards the papers in front of us that were on a coffee I didn't notice till now. We both picked up the pictures as he began to talk.

"So do you young ladies have any questions?" He asked glancing between Rima and me.

"Well, yes." Rima started to say. "Why isn't there anyone on campus?" She asked. I looked at him wondering the same.

"Well you see…" He began. "Today is a day off because we wanted you both to get settled before we made you begin your classes." He said finishing with a charming smile. We both nodded knowingly at him and Nagihiko smiled. I understand his reasoning though, if we had to start school today we would probably not even make it to the classes let alone the office by ourselves. And who knows what the other students might do when they saw us. So today is probably learn the rules and take a look around the campus grounds and find where we're going to start living at.

"Oh wait, I forgot to introduce myself haven't I?" He suddenly said. "Hello Ms. Hinamori and Miss. Mashiro my name is Tsukasa your new principal." He smiled while standing up and shaking our hands.

"Nice to meet you …" We both said trailing off because we didn't know whether to call him Tsukasa or principal. 

"Oh you can call me Tsukasa." He exclaimed and we both smiled and nodded. Nagihiko chuckled quietly but Rima caught him. _'Oh no…'_ I thought.

"What's so funny?" Rima said starting to show her real character.

"You are." He smiled at Rima which seemed to tick her off even more. It was as if he was doing it intentionally. Suddenly I could see sparks like lightning flashing between their eyes. They were doing a deadly staring contest. It ended with Rima turning away with a "Humph" and blushing because she lost. She never lost to a staring contest before, well unless it was with me of course.

"Well." Tsukasa cleared his throat. Nagihiko will show you around the school and to your dorms. He will also discuss your schedules with you." He finished with of course another smile but I though I saw an evil glint in his eyes when he looked at Nagi and Rima. _'Oh well probably just my imagination.'_ I thought.

"Thank you." All three of us said in unison. As we walked off Tsukasa asked me to stay for a minute.

"Please take care of Nagi for me. It seems he has gotten on Rima's bad side." He said. I nodded knowingly.

"I'll take good care of them both." I smiled and ran off. "See you later Tsukasa." I waved without looking back. And I thought I heard him say something. Oh well.

~Tsukasa's P.O.V. ~ 

"They are so energetic." He chuckled and sat back down. "This is going to be interesting." He sighed and quickly fell asleep. But I was woken up my secretary soon after. "Damn…" And then everything went blank.

~Amu's P.O.V~ 

We followed Nagi out of the office. As we walked around the school he would occasionally take us by the school clubs in case we had an interest in joining. This school has many different clubs and sports. It seems that in this school every single person was in a club and that it was a part of the rules. Nagi said that he sent Rhythm to find our charas and show them to our room. We found out that Nagi was in a Japanese dance club, the cooking club, and the basketball club well he was the captain actually. **A/N (Oh yeah hmmm I forgot to mention that sports is also a form of art. So sports and well MANY different clubs are in this academy so no one gets bored.) **I think that it's awesome that everyone can do things they love and doesn't have to think about fitting in with other people so they can be liked.

"Well it seems that we have almost every class together." Nagi said while glancing at the schedules in his hand. "We have each other in 1st period, 2nd period, 5th period, 6th period together." He stated while reading through the schedule.

"What about 3rd period, 4th period, and 7th period?" Rima asked suddenly. She would occasionally would glance at Nagi and make eye contact… Then she would quickly look away stubbornly. For your 411 we have 7 periods total. On Wednesday we have 4 periods instead of the usual 3. Wondering how we have 4 periods instead of the usual 3? Well on Wednesday they just make the day longer so another period can fit in. Club activities can be everyday except for Wednesday. Of course it still matters on your club but as long as it's not Wednesday it's fine.

"Well 3rd period Amu-Chan has advanced English. For 4th period she has Art. And lastly 7th period she has Music." He exclaimed giving me a smile for the advanced part. Of course I ended up blushing in embarrassment.

"Well…" He began. "You have normal English, Drama, and then uh Comedy lessons…" He stated giving Rima a questioning look. She of course just looked away stubbornly with another "humph".

"Well here are is where our tour ends." He said as we stood in front a huge building. "This is the girls' dorm." He said smiling. "Here are your room cards." He said as he handed us the cards. "Your room is 104. Sorry that I can't show you where it is but boys aren't aloud in there without permission." He smiled apologetically.

"It's fine really." I told him. "We'll just find it ourselves." We both nodded and smiled. "Thanks for your help Nagi." I said smiling and glancing over at Rima giving her the Say- thank- you look.

"Thanks." She muttered under her breath.

"Well goodnight." And then he walked off.

_To be continued…_

__________________________________________________________________________

**H.A.H: Finally I'm finish. This chappie only took me a couple of hours! That's a new record!**

**Audience: *Claps***

**H.A.H: Thank you. *bowed to the left side* Thank you. *bowed toward the right side* XD**

**Ikuto: No Amuto scenes AGAIN?!!**

**H.A.H: Well Amuto is for later. Maybe if people review then I'll put one scene into the next chapter. *Evil glint*… *_^**

**Amu: What's that evil glint for?**

**H.A.H: No reason…**

**Amu &Ikuto: Okay…?**

**H.A.H: Well that's all for now until next time!**

**Nagi &Rima: PLEASE REVIEW!! DON'T FORGET H.A.H LOVES ADVICE!!**


	7. New Dorm

**H.A.H: Lol Thank you for the reviews!! It's the first time I've ever updated two chapters in one weekend!! I'm on a roll!!**

**Audience: *CLAPS***

**H.A.H: Thank you *Bows to the right* Thanks you *Bows to the left* Thank you!! *Bows to the front* **

**Ikuto: So are there any amuto scenes in here?**

**Amu: Y- yeah is there any? **

**H.A.H.: Yep! Of course to Amu's dismay. It's one of my favorite scenes in the anime *Smirks***

**Ikuto: Finally!!**

**Amu: O_O NO!!!! **

**H.A.H.: Well someone do the disclaimer please!**

**Ikuto: I'll do it!! Holy Angel Heart (H.A.H.) doesn't own Shugo Chara! Or anything she says she doesn't own! **

**Shugo Chara! Cast: HAPPY READING!!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

_**RECAP**_

"_It's fine really." I told him. "We'll just find it ourselves." We both nodded and smiled. "Thanks for your help Nagi." I said smiling and glancing over at Rima giving her the Say- thank- you look. _

"_Thanks." She muttered under her breath._

"_Well goodnight." And then he walked off._

_**END OF RECAP**_

* * *

~Rima's P.O.V. ~

As Me and Amu walked into the Girl's Dorm we quickly found out that it was even bigger inside. There are 7 floors in the building. The first floor is actually a lounge where girls can hang out. There is also a Star Bucks, Jumba Juice, Subway, and a Baskin Robins. It was pretty much a food court. Since the students aren't aloud to leave campus without permission they also have a movie theatre filled with the newest movies that are coming out soon. There was a flight of stairs on each end of the first floor and the elevators were found on the east and west side so you wouldn't have to walk too far, but it's still a pretty far walk either way. The second floor was where the rooms started. The rooms are spread far apart. There are 20 rooms on each floor. The 7th floor is actually the roof that is equipped with a garden full of fragrant flowers and edible vegetables; such as eggplant, tomato, zucchini corn, potatoes, pumpkin, and many more. The garden even had a few different types of fruit such as banana, apple, grapes, mango, orange, watermelon, and strawberries. There were a few places to sit, so you can just hang out or you can watch the beautiful sunrise and sunset. Since our room was 104 we were located on the last floor with rooms. We were the 2 room on the right or in other words the east side.

"Here it is." Amu said after rummaging through her bag to find the room cards. She slid the card in the slot making the handle beep and the door opened by it self. The room before us shocked us so much that we were left speechless.

The "room" was more like a lounge itself. There was a big Black Sofa in the middle of the room. There was a plasma T.V equipped with an Xbox 360, Play station 3, even a Wii, a few games but not much. A coffee table was settled in between the Sofa and the T.V. The kitchen was separated from the living room by a marble counter like the ones you see at bars. I'm guessing that was the table. The kitchen was equipped with many pots and pans so you can cook. It had a refrigerator, a sink and a freezer.

"Whoa." Was all I could say? Yeah I'm rich but I didn't expect this …well not this much at least. Of course Amu was still frozen. So I grabbed her hand and attempted to pull her inside. Yes I mean attempted because I'm not a strong person and Amu is heavier than me. So all I could do was; rummage through her bag, take her phone, turn the phone from silent to loud, put it by her ear and of course you know what will happen next. _'Ah this can also be my revenge on her from what she did earlier today. (She means when Amu woke her up in the car in chapter 2.) This will be like hitting two birds with one stone.' _I thought to myself unconsciously smirking. _'Hmm.'_ I thought suddenly rummaging through my purse and grabbing my phone so I could video tape this funny moment. Instead of calling her I texted her so then that way I could video tape it. '_One Two three' _I thought and quickly pressed send. I turned the video on and waited.

Song: Body Language

Artist: Jesse McCartney feat. T-Pain

**(I Do Not Own!)**

_Ooo, that body's like music to my ear_

_Ooo. That body's like music to my ear_

_Ooo, that body's like music to my ear_

'_Cause what you want is right here_

She suddenly woke up with a jolt and widened eyes. While screaming AHHH!!!

_Oh she, oh she so international_

_The way, the way she get it on the floor_

_I'm tryin', I'm tryin' to holler at you_

_I want to get to know you better_

Then she realized what was happening and suddenly turned furious. But the song kept on playing.

_Parlez vous francis?_

_Konichiwa_

_Come and move in my way_

_Hey, little chica from Guadeloupe_

_That thing you got behind you is amazing_

Her voice was like venom as she said my name. "Better. Run." She retorted angrily. So I did as told and ran to the nearest door that could lock. As I tried to catch my breath I could still hear the song playing.

_Now, I don't speak Spanish, Japanese or French_

_But the way that body's talkin' definitely makes sense_

_It's her, her body, her body, her body language_

_It's her, her body, her body, her body language_

_The way she moves around_

_When she grinds to the beat_

_Breaking it down articulately_

_It's her, her body, her body, her body language_

_It's her, her body, her body, her body_

The room I seemed to have locked my self into seemed to be the bathroom. But once I turned around my expression suddenly turned O_O. Calling it a "Bathroom" would be an understatement. Again it was huge. The counter sink was expensive marble. The huge mirror had rhinestones in them. The shower and bath was separate but everything was way too fancy to even be used. There was an in shower radio, an in shower T.V that way facing the bath so you can watch T.V while taking a bubble bath. Well that's all I could see just by staying by the door. I decided that I should just get out of there. So I did and found Amu walking towards her phone as the song still played.

_That make me want to say hey…('ey!)_

_Hey…('ey!)_

_Hey…('ey!)_

_It's her, her body, her body, her body language_

_C'mon_

I noticed that she was walking like a robot; very stiff.

_Shorty, let me whisper in your earTell you everything you wanna hear_

_You got my vote: Hottest Girl of the Year_

_Let's have a celebration, baby_

She slowly got down on her knees, and of course the song was still playing.

_Parlez vous francis?_

_Konichiwa_

_Come and move in my way_

_Hey, little chica from Guadeloupe_

_That thing you got behind you is amazing_

_Now, I don't speak Spanish, Japanese or French_

_But the way that body's talkin' definitely makes sense_

_It's her, her body, her body, her body language_

_It's her, her body, her body, her body language_

_The way she moves around_

_When she grinds to the beat_

_Breaking it down articulately_

_It's her, her body, her body, her body language_

_It's her, her body, her body, her body_

She finally picks up her phone. She flips the phone open which causes the song to stop. Reads my text message, turns around and smiles an apology. Wondering why she smiled a "sorry"? It's easy because the text message I sent her said. "Sorry for doing this Amu, but I already tried pulling you and that didn't work so I thought this way would be faster. I know your going to chases me, but at least I woke you from your shocked sleep XD."

"Why don't we check the rest of this place out?" I said. I smiled a sly smile and held her hand so she could grab it and stand up.

"Sure." She said smiling wryly.

"Don't go into the bathroom until you're able to stop freezing." I chuckled. "I won't be able to wake you if you're by yourself." And I smirked. With that said we quickly walked around our new place.

There were 4 bedrooms each equipped with a T.V., a canopy bed, a dresser, a makeup dresser the ones with a mirror, a couple of bean bag chairs, and a balcony. Each room had different colored walls. One room was pink, the second one was orange, the third was a midnight blue, and the last one was yellow. It seems that the pink room was already filled with Amu's luggage, and all of her charas. The orange room already had my luggage and Kusukusu was already asleep in her egg.

"Well I guess your room is the pink one and mine is the orange." I stated the obvious.

"Well I'm going to unpack and take a bath." Amu replied heading towards her room.

"Goodnight Amu." I said and walked off into my room and started unpacking my things.

~Amu's P.O.V. ~

"Goodnight Rima." I whispered when I was walking into my new room.

I closed the door behind me and inwardly sighed. Today was way too tiring. I looked up and saw that Ran, Su, and Dia were already in their eggs. Miki however was awake and sketching something out on the balcony. I didn't want to bother her so I quickly got my towel, my hair brush, my toothbrush, my toothpaste, my moth wash, my floss, my favorite strawberry shampoo, my strawberry conditioner, and my strawberry body wash. Then I quickly went to take a bath. The bathroom was really beautiful. (I don't want to explain the description) So I drew my bath with bubbles and once it was finished I jumped in making a huge splash. It was fine since the bath itself can hold two people side by side. I started rubbing my body with my body wash and a sponge. Even though this is the first time I have bathed in this room I was really relaxed and comfortable. So comfortable that I started to sing while I lather, rinse, and repeat.

Song: Already Gone

Artist: Kelly Clarkson

_Remember all the things we wanted_

_Now all our memories, they're haunted_

_We were always meant to say goodbye_

_Even with our fists held high_

_It never would have worked out right, yeah_

_We were never meant for do or die…_

Kelly Clarkson is one of my favorite artists. I started singing the next verse after closing my eyes. I was really getting into the song.

_I didn't want us to burn out_

_I didn't come here to hurt you now I can't stop_

I was always told that I had a beautiful voice when I came out of my shell.

_I want you to know _

_It doesn't matter where we take this road_

_Someone's gotta go_

_And I want you to know_

_You couldn't have loved me better_

_But I want you to move on_

_So I'm already gone_

This song is brand new but it already is one of my favorites.

_Looking at you makes it harder_

_But I know that you'll find another_

_That does't always make you wanna cry_

_It started with the perfect kiss then_

_We could feel the poison set in_

"_Perfect" couldn't keep this love alive_

_Tou know that I love you so _

_I love you enough to let you go_

I squeezed my conditioner into my palm and started lathering my hair

_I want you to know_

_It doesn't matter where we take this road_

_Someone's gotta go_

_And I want you to know_

_You couldn't have loved me better_

_But I want you to move on_

_So I'm already gone_

I sang the song perfectly as I rinsed and repeated.

_I'm already gone, already gone_

_You can't make it feel right_

_When you know that it's wrong_

_I'm already gone, already gone_

_There's no moving on_

_So I'm already gone_

Once that process was done I stayed in the bath a little longer, letting my muscles relax.

_Ahhhh already gone, already gone, already gone_

_Ahhhh already gone, already gone, already gone_

I slowly got out of the tub after rinsing all of the bubbles away.

_Remember all the things we wanted_

_Now all our memories, they're haunted_

_We were always meant to say goodbye_

I wrapped my towel securely around my chest area so nothing is revealed as I continued the song.

_I want you to know_

_It doesn't matter where we take this road_

_Someone's gotta go_

_And I want you to know_

_You couldn't have loved me better_

_But I want you to move on_

_So I'm already gone_

The song was almost at an end as I brushed my pink hair and stared into the mirror.

_I'm already gone, already gone_

_You can't make it feel right_

_When you know that it's wrong_

_I'm already gone, already gone_

_There's no moving on,_

_So I'm already gone_

With that sang, I quickly brushed my teeth, flossed, and rinsed. I checked the mirror to see if I was done and headed to the kitchen. Wondering why I'm going to the kitchen? Well I guess you're going to have to find out. I quietly opened the fridge and found what I was looking for; a milk bottle. **(Hint^^)** I walked quietly to my room, closed the door and headed off towards the balcony.

"Ahhh, milk sure is the best after a relaxing bath." I said after chugging down half of the milk. Miki seemed to hear me and floated to my head and chuckled.

"You sound like an old man when you do that." She smiled and continued sketching.

"Well it's not my fault milk is delicious." I replied smiling. Suddenly I got really curious on what Miki has been sketching for how long I've been in the bathroom. I quickly took a peak at what she was drawing and froze. Miki had drawn Yoru smirking. She noticed me not moving and realized I had seen her drawing; of course this made her blush a lot.

"W- well you see uh." She started but couldn't finish being to embarrass.

"It's okay Miki, I understand." I smiled and started chugging down the rest of my scrumptious milk.

"You know your chest won't get bigger that way." Suddenly Ikuto had popped out of nowhere and was now on my railing smirking.

"EHH!!!" I screamed, well I made sure it wasn't too loud so I wouldn't wake any one up. I quickly backed away covering my chest so he wouldn't see anything.

"There's nothing there to cover." He smirked as he looked over my body. I of course blushed at his statement. Half of it was from embarrassment and the other half from anger.

"What do you want?" I retorted.

"Here." He said holding up a package. I just stared at it like it was a bomb that was to set off once I grabbed it. "It's not going to explode." He said smirking.

"I knew that." I replied stubbornly grabbing the package. I and Miki looked inside. The bag was filled with all sorts of treats. "What's this for?" I questioned him.

"…" He didn't say anything. He just looked away.

"Just think this as a sort of apology from Ikuto and me- nya." Yoru answered for him. Hearing this Miki blushed.

'_Is this his way of saying sorry for the argument earlier?" _I thought. "Well thanks." I said not sure what else to say.

"Welcome." He suddenly started turning, about to leave.

"Wait." I murmured. He turned around and gave me a questioning look. "Uh, what's the reason for you attending this academy Ikuto?" I asked suddenly curious. He stared at me for a long pause the started smriking.

"Do you really want to know…?" He asked me while walking towards me plotting something. I nodded hesitantly as he was only an inch away from my face. I could smell his breath. It smelled like chocolate. "I'll only tell you …so keep this a secret… okay?" He asked looking me seriously in the eyes. I nodded seeming even more interested now. He grabbed my head. I could feel my heart rate go up "Turn your head so I can whisper it to you." he instructed me. I slowly turned my head as I was told.

"Like this?" I asked. He nodded. As he was about to say something … he bit my ear. "KYAHHH!!!" I screamed suddenly holding onto my NOW hurting ear. "What was that for?" I asked angrily.

"I can't believe you fell for it." He said between chuckles.

"You okay in there?" I heard Rima shout from outside my door.

"Y-yeah!" I shouted back.

"Well, see you later, _Amu." _He said emphasizing my name. He quickly jumped on to my railing and turned to me and said, "If you become friends with the guardians… That makes us enemies." With that he jumped in to the moonlight and disappeared.

"Bye Miki- nya." Yoru whispered to Miki causing her to blush. He quickly winked at her and followed Ikuto.

"Are you okay Amu?" Rima asked suddenly standing by the sliding door that separated the balcony form my room.

"Yeah." I whispered finally processing what just happened.

"Good it's already 10:00. It's time to get some sleep." She finished with a yawn and walked back towards her room.

"Okay, come on Miki." I said. Both of us still sort of dazed from what happened just a few minutes before. 'What did he mean by "If you become friends with guardians…That makes us enemies."' I thought. Well either way it's time to sleep. I turned around one last time towards the balcony. 'Just what does he mean by that?' I questioned turning off the lights and getting into bed. "Goodnight Miki." I whispered.

"Goodnight Amu." She replied turning off the lights.

_To be continued…_

**________________________________________________________________________**

**H.A.H: O.M.G that was the most words I have ever written!!**

**Everyone: O_O**

**Ikuto &Amu: 9 pages?! Whoa!!**

**H.A.H: I know!! People better review or my hard work will go to waste!! I even did as I promised and put an Amuto scene in! There was even a little Miru!! (Miki& Yoru)**

**Ikuto: Finally an Amuto scene! *smirks***

**Amu: You made him bite my ear!!**

**H.A.H.: So P-Pit put that in the actual story and it rocks!! *High fives Ikuto***

**Ikuto: *High fives***

**H.A.H: Well since I gave you guys a treat I will probably not update until the next weekend so I have more free time! Today I have made a couple new records: 1) posted two chapters in one weekend. 2) Made the longest chapter (usually I only do 4 pages!) 3) finally put Amuto and a Miru scene! 4) Put a song in here!!**

**Audience: *Claps really hard***

**H.A.H.: Thank you!! With all that said and done please review!!**


	8. Morning before dreaded Math

**H.A.H: Hey my awesome readers!**

**Ikuto: You know that you were supposed to update like 2 weeks ago!**

**H.A.H: Yeah I know but lately I've been getting into trouble with the computer and things like that. Technology seriously hates me!! And I have a cold T_T**

**Amu: How?**

**H.A.H: Well I don't really want to get into it since it's really a long story! But if you want to know why you can always PM me or add it to your review! ;) And probably because my sister is sick and now my mom is too and so am I and that's how I'm able to update today.**

**Nagi: Well what's going to happen in this chapter?**

**H.A.H: Well this chapter is pretty much the first day of school. Well the beginning at least**

**Everyone: OHHH…. **

**H.A.H: Well I decided that this chappie will explain the morning of the first say at least since I'm too tired for a really long chappie today **

**Amu& Rima: OK**

**H.A.H: Oh and I forgot to post the ages:**

**Amu, Nagi, Rima, Tadase: 13 8th**** grade**

**Yaya: 12 7****th**** grade**

**Kukai: 14 9****th**** grade**

**Utau (if she's in here): 15 10****th**** grade**

**Ikuto: 17 12****th**** grade or in other words senior**

**H.A.H: Well nothing interesting happening right now so someone please do the disclaimer!!**

**Amu: Holy Angel Heart doesn't own Shugo Chara! Or pretty much anything in particular!! On with the story!!**

* * *

_**Recap**_

"_Okay, come on Miki." I said. Both of us still sort of dazed from what happened just a few minutes before. 'What did he mean by: "If you become friends with the guardians… That makes us enemies." I thought. Well either way it's time to sleep. I turned around one last time towards the balcony. 'But just what does he mean by that?' I questioned turning off the lights and getting into bed. "Goodnight Miki." I whispered._

"_Goodnight Amu." She replied turning off the lights._

_To be continued…_

_**End of recap**_

_

* * *

_

~ Normal P.O.V. ~

Amu was only able to sleep for a good 5 hours concerning what just happened. Since she couldn't sleep she did what she always did: she would draw a picture, write a story, write a song, or go on the internet. This time she had chose internet, but she hadn't unpacked yet so she had to do that first.

~Amu's P.O.V. ~

'_Ugh why didn't I do this earlier…"_ I thought while I was unpacking. Right now I'm almost done with it. All that's left to do is the clothes. I had quite a large amount of clothes. Even though it might not look it half of my clothes are "girly". In truth I just want to be a normal girl that can wear really cute outfits. I really love pink "girly" things, but don't get me wrong I like punk clothes well that's pretty much why I wear them. I love being creative and "unique", but oddly I want to be normal and not stand out. I have an outer façade.

"Whoa…" I whispered quietly while gazing at my work. I only noticed now that it only took me half an hour to unpack and that I had a walk in closet. It fit all my clothes and had a lot more room left than necessary. With that explained I finished with the whole mess I created and flopped down on my bed and took out my laptop. I quickly turned it on and went directly on to my yahoo to read my e-mails. It said that a couple of my favorite stories had been updated so I typed in **A/N I don't own **and began reading. It continued like this for a good hour. As my eyes started to get droopy and I could barely keep them open I exited out of the sites I was on and turned off the laptop. With that done I slipped my laptop into my dresser that was closest to the bed. With that I slept.

Well of course that is until my pink cell phone** (I don't feel like detailing it so just let your imagination thrive XD Oh and I really do have a pink cell phone!) **started to vibrate uncontrollably until it fell off my dresser. I flipped my phone open and discovered that I got a text message from an unknown number. It read:

_Good morning Amu-Chan sorry if I woke you up but could you and Rima-Chan meet me at first period since we have it together? I would also like to introduce you to some of our fellow classmates. If you're wondering how I got your number I got it from Tsukasa- san. Thank You! _

_-Nagi._

Well since I found out it was Nagi's text I saved it to my contacts. I stared at my phone for a good minute and a half. Wondering why I did it? Well I was staring at the time. It was now 6:30. School originally starts at 8:00 but the first bell rings at 7:50. You have approximately 10 minutes to get to class. I still need to get my things ready, take a shower, decide what to wear and eat breakfast. I quickly tapped my charas eggs and they woke up immediately.

"Good morning Amu." They all smiled. Well Ran looked hyper already, Miki looked really lazy and bored, and lastly Suu looked happy.

"Good morning." I replied smiling. "Well I have to get ready for school-" I started but Ran interrupted me.

"Miki you should get Amu's uniform ready. Suu you go and make breakfast for everyone. And I'll wake Rima and Kusukusu up while Amu goes and takes a bath. We all stared at Ran with an O_O expression. "What?" She asked. "Come on and go already!!" She yelled enthusiastically while shaking her pom pom. **A/N Sorry if I spelled it wrong!** With that we ran or in their cases floated to our desired destinations. I of course went directly to my closet, got a towel, and scurried away to the bathroom to take a shower.

_**~25 minutes later~**_

In 25 minutes I had taken a shower and got dressed in the school uniform well of course Miki had added things to have me stand out which I usually would do myself. Suu had made a feast pretty much. She had scrambled a few eggs, fried bacon, toasted bread, rice, had made some home made orange juice, Baked a few chocolate chip, blueberry, and banana nut muffins incase we wanted to eat it along the way, lastly she made a lunch box filled with our favorites. While I was eating Rima finally came down dressed with an uninterested expression, and quietly sat down taking in the breakfast and digging in.

"Ohayo, Rima." I said before taking a sip of my orange juice.

"Ohayo, Amu." She replied with a slight smile. After that we just ate in silence, placed our plates into the sink, thanked Suu, and headed to the main lobby. Once we got out of the girl's dorm we noticed that people were walking too. Of course being new people stared at us as we walked passed and started whispering to one another and of course the really annoying awe& hearts in the eyes stare.

"They really know how to make someone feel welcome." I said staring ahead. Rima and I gave nothing away we both held excellent poker faces. Of course we always did this even at our old school. I was known as "cool and spicy" and Rima was like a cute goddess. At first Rima was really shy and well sort of mean, but of course she softened after getting to know me. Now you can't separate us or our charas. Oh and I think I forgot to mention the classes the three of us have together are: Math, Social Studies, Science, and lastly P.E. We entered the building that held the regular classes so that would be Math, English, Science that sort of thing. P.E appeared to be in another building seeing how ALL the student had P.E. together. The actual Art type classes were in another building since you would find yourself with other grades. The clubs were in another building also. Well I just wanted to mention that in case I forget to later on.

As we walked up the stairs to the 8th grade floor. Again people stared staring and walked out of our paths. We walked to our lockers that seemed to be next to each other and grabbed the text book for Math. We walked towards the Math classroom where Nagi was standing there waiting.

_To be continued…_

**Everyone: O_o what the hell was that???!!!**

**H.A.H: Ouch geeze don't have to be loud. I don't feel too good right now and I'm really tired and my head hurts, so I also have writers block at the moment. I was planning on typing 6 pages but ended up only doing 4 sorrrrrryyyyy!!!!!**

**Ikuto: Fine it's alright this time since you're sick.**

**H.A.H: Thanks Ikuto!! *gives Ikuto a brief hug so Amu won't get jealous.***

**Amu: Hey who said I'd get jealous!!**

**H.A.H: Righhhttt… Well I got to go I'm getting sleepy I promise that I'll give you a better chappie next time!!! Oh and don't forget to review and give me ideas so I won't have writers block!!**

**Everyone: PLEASE REVIEW IT WILL MAKE HOLY ANGEL HEART REALLY HAPPY!!**

**H.A.H: Lol Bye Bye!!**


	9. Nagi's morning

**H.A.H: Hiya! I'm soooo sorry everyone!! I don't know why I've gotten sooo lazy!! I'm sorority!!**

**Ikuto: *sigh* you haven't even been to school for a week! Your grades are gona fall again!**

**H.A.H: I know, but I can't help it if I'm sick!! Oh and I found out I was accepted to join the National Junior Honor Society yay!!!**

**Ikuto: Whatever just get on with the story already!**

**Yoru: Holy Angel Heart doesn't own Shugo Chara! Because if she did everyone would be couples already, the rating would be more mature ;), and Miki would be mine- nya!**

**Miki: *blushes* on with the story!!**

* * *

_**Recap**_

_As we walked up the stairs to the 8__th__ grade floor. Again people stared at us and walked out of our paths. We walked to our lockers that seemed to be next to each other and grabbed the text book for Math. We walked towards the Math classroom where Nagi was standing there waiting._

_To be continued…_

_**End of Recap**_

_

* * *

_

~Nagi's P.O.V~

After I sent Amu the text message I quickly got up. Well I sort of had to since Rhythm was so ecstatic to see Ran, Miki, Suu, and Kusukusu. It seems that Ran's going to challenge him at a game of basketball his favorite sport. It only took me ten minutes to get ready so I quickly left to go to the cafeteria. As I walked down the pathway to the cafeteria I noticed an X-clip on the ground hoping that I would find the owner before the day ends I slipped it into my pocket and started jogging to my original destination. As I did this though to my dismay the people around me -especially the girls- started squealing. I don't mind but when the girls did that… _they _will find me very easily.

"3...2...1..." I said to myself in a whisper. Suddenly teams of guys in uniforms surrounded me.

"Good morning Nagihiko- san!" They all said at once.

"Good morning…" I started in my polite tone. "…Goodbye." I finished and ran as fast as I could to loose them. Of course it would take a lot to loose them since they all are athletic and are best of the best since they all are champions of this academy. This happened every morning since I became the captain of the Basketball team. Once everyone saw how good I was at sports they all wanted me to join their teams. They used to make fun of me because I resembled a girl with my long purple hair. But that all changed when I joined the guardians, and everyone respects me now. But I could handle the screaming girls' just fine actually. But one day Rhythm wanted to show everyone my great skills and went overboard. Normally I would do a flashback but I'm too busy running away right now and it's very complicated. I quickly jumped onto a tree and climbed to the branch that's the closest to an opened window. I hid in the bushes until I knew they were gone. Once I made sure of that, I jumped into the window and looked around. Good no one's here. I checked my surroundings and strolled to the nearest door.

"Wow." I started. "I'm very lucky." It seems that I was on the 9th graders floor. It was pretty much as good as empty since I was early and not much 9th grader come early anyway. I should be safe for now since you not allowed running in halls and no one wants to get detention and get in trouble by their coach. I quietly descended the staircase to the 8th graders floor. Not that many people were there so I walked to my locker. Once I opened my locker everyone suddenly turned towards my direction. They started whispering amongst each other, but I know what they're talking about. The bad thing was that it was rumors about the new transfer students coming in today. I strained to hear what exactly they were talking about.

"Hey did you hear about the new transfer students coming in today?" A girl with dark brown hair asked to her group of friends of 3 people. (Let's name her friend 1)

"Yeah did you hear how one of them has pink hair?" The second girl questioned the one with light brown hair. (Obviously friend 2)

"I did! People are saying that she's dating a model, her dad is a famous photographer, and her mom is a famous journalist. "The last friend dished out the information she got on Amu. (Friend 3)

"The teacher said that her name is Amu Hinamori." The first friend told the others.

"Whoa that's a cool name!" The other 2 friends exclaimed in unison.

"Yeah and the other girl is named Rima Mashiro and it's rumored that boys worship at her feet!!" The first girl shouts causing others to stare oddly at them which ends their conversation.

I'm happy they stopped talking. The rumors on Amu are ridiculous. Why would she be dating a model? And I know her dad is a photographer and her mom's a journalist, but not in the way they think.

"Whatever." I whispered closing my locker and headed to first period where I'll meet Amu and Rima. After greeting the other students for 5 minutes the halls suddenly became quiet as Amu, and Rima walked to their lockers. Whispering was evidently heard. They were saying things like: "Hey have you seen those girls before?" "Whoa the transfer students are cool!" When Amu and Rima turned around I could see that their faces were wary so I waved them over and their faces lightened up a bit.

~Amu's P.O.V~

"Hi Nagi, did you wait long?" I smiled when Rima blushed slightly when I said his name as we stood next to him against the wall and the bell rang. And people started rushing in like crazy not even noticing us now.

"Are you guys ready?" He asked us casually, but still very polite as usual.

"I guess." Rima said after a long pause. "C'mon let's go already." She ordered us as we animated sweat dropped. We stepped behind her thinking she was going to go in first.

"Y-you know what… Nagi you should go first since it was your class first." She said nervously motioning Nagi to go first. He chuckled softly too soft for Rima's ears and grabbed the handle, it seemed to be really slow like a countdown 3...2...1 It revealed a classroom filled with students and a very sloppy teacher. Nagi walked in and bowed apologizing for being late saying he escorted the new students here and he was dismissed to his seat. The girls started going into "fan-girl mode". It was sort of awkward, and Rima seemed even colder. When the students eyes fell on us the room became very silent, and Rima grabbed onto my arm she usually would do this when she was nervous and other things that upsets her.

"Hello my name is Nikaido sensei." The teacher suddenly said standing up to introduce us to the rest of the class. His hair was very messy and he seemed much unorganized, but when he was about to walk in front of his desk he slipped and fell. This caused everything to be silent until the students went into an uproar laughing hysterically which made me and Rima hold our sides from trying to stop our laughter.

"Kukukuku" Everyone was saying trying to stop them. Nikaido sensei got up dusted him off and gave us a goofy small smile.

"Everyone please let the new students introduce themselves." He smiled giving us the okay. When we didn't move he introduce us instead. "This is Rima Mashiro." He said gesturing to Rima. "And this is Amu Himamori." He said gesturing to me.

"It's _Hinamori."_ Both me and Rima retorted correcting him in our "cool &spicy" and "cold" tone which made the class go "ooooh and awe" in admiration until we glared at them.

"Well you and Rima-Chan can go and sit at the two empty seats in the middle of the room." He pointed to the two empty seats. We walked over there in confidence, but I was nervous inside and I knew Rima was the same. I could just tell this school year was going to be oh so joyful you should note the sarcasm .________________________________________________________________________

**Ikuto: It took you sooo long for that?!**

**H.A.H: Sorry I'm having writers block… **

**Everyone: Sorry readers!! Holy angel heart promises to have a better chapter as long as you review and please give advice!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**HAH: Well, I decided to continue this story, some things are going to change though so that it's easier for me to control, but either way my updating will be slow from here on out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**-x-x-**

Although the class was boring, Amu thought that it was pretty fun in a way. Mr. Nikaidou kept on falling down every time he moved away from his desk. Amu's act even fell a bit, she wouldn't stop laughing. Even Rima was laughing, though mostly out of spite though. She didn't like the teacher at all since he looked like an idiot. Not to mention the fact that he wouldn't stop calling Amu "Himamori" instead of her actual name. Rima had a feeling that he was doing it on purpose though. Why else would a teacher embarrass himself in front his students who would never let it down for the rest of his educational career? Based on everyone's reaction, it was quite common and still funny. It probably never gets old.

All of a sudden, Mr. Nikaidou appeared before Amu, his round eye glasses glinting suspiciously. "What's so funny Ms. Himamori?" Unlike his usual goofy grin, the one he has on was much more slick and creepy. It's like his personality rotated 180 degrees. "Well, I'm waiting."

Amu really hadn't expected him to appear in front of her, but why was he singling her out? It's not like she was the only one laughing. In fact, the entire class was laughing at his demise.

"I believe I asked you a question Ms. Himamori." His aura became darker as the seconds ticked away. "I don't like having to wait on my students." This comment was directed towards everyone in the room. The other students began to murmur amongst themselves. It was the first time anyone has ever seen Mr. Nikaidou act like this. Honestly, they were afraid.

The only thought though was why the sudden change? Why was Amu Hinamori the one to trigger such a dark personality, and "Just who is Amu Hinamori?"

**-x-x-**

"Ikuto-nya?" Yoru yawned, stretching like the cat he is. "What's wrong?" He asked as he licked his paw. Just a moment ago, he was sleeping; the two of them on top of the roof of one of the buildings, and it was a good sleep too. With the sun shining down on them, they were unbelievably warm, but in a good way. All of a sudden, Ikuto had opened his eyes and jumped up, scanning the other buildings while shielding his eyes from the sun's rays. Yoru continued to stare at him. "You're scaring me…"

Ikuto glanced at him. "Hm." He focused on the building to the right of him and concentrated on a classroom window. "Sorry Yoru, but I have something to do."

"What-nya?" Yoru blinked, but Ikuto decided not to answer him, and just jumped away. "I-Ikuto…?"

**-x-x-**

"What's wrong with laughing?" Amu finally retorted, earning her composure back, but barely. Her cool and spicy attitude at its maximum level, she dared to glare at him. Though on the inside, she was truly afraid, but a little irritated. "Hmph. I don't see a problem with it." She crossed her arms.

As expected, the class watched her with admiration in their eyes. All of their thoughts were the same. "So cool~"

"Why you little-" Mr. Nikaidou was about to send her to the principal's office, but then his phone started to ring. The ringtone playing was that of an emergency number, one that he has to pick up no matter the situation it is. Even during teacher meetings, that's how serious the call was. He huffed, but answered it. "Yes?" His voice was police, you wouldn't be able to tell that he had just been yelling at one of his students.

"What do you think you're doing?" The voice on the other line was deep, a hint of anger in the male's tone.

**-x-x-**

Ikuto glared at the teacher from outside the classroom. He had a feeling he was doing something stupid and decided to investigate. He leaned on the trunk of the tree. If any normal person were to fall from this height, they would definitely get hurt.

Nikaidou glanced at the window, but from Ikuto's glare being directed at him, he quickly looked away. "N-Nothing." He then turned around, clutching the phone. Before turning though, he sneered at Hinamori and returned to his desk. "Why do you ask?"

The class erupted into whispers. It was the first time they've seen a teacher go against school rules and answer their phone during a lesson. They understood by their teacher's attitude that it was an important matter.

Ikuto never stopped glaring, but he made sure to speak in a low voice. "I thought I told you yesterday…" He sounded harsh, inside Nikaidou flinched. "Amu Hinamor is mine and if any of you lay even a finger on her…" He smirked. "Don't ever do anything like this again, or else you will suffer the consequences." Ikuto snapped the phone close and jumped down from the tree branch, walking away from the building.

Nikaidou frowned. Although he already knew that he hanged up, he still whispered his farewell. "I understand, Ikuto-sama."

**-x-x-**


End file.
